


Run

by theycallmelirpa



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kidnapping, Mafia Boss, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelirpa/pseuds/theycallmelirpa
Summary: AU Sebastian Stan is the boss of the New York Bratva and he is determined to complete his mission. A favor asked of him by the previous, now deceased, leader.





	1. Prologue: Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I've played with this idea in my mind quite a bit. I am incredibly nervous about posting, but hopefully you will enjoy...
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> https://youtu.be/JRfuAukYTKg

PROLOGUE: SEBASTIAN

Sebastian finds himself in a bar just outside the Louisiana State campus, over 1,300 miles from his comfort zone. He finds the bar, catching the bartender's eye immediately. Even this far from home, he commands everyone's attention without a word. He orders an old fashioned neat, no need for ice this evening. It would melt before his drink touches his lips. He doesn't care for this kind of heat, especially in May.

He positions himself perfectly with his back to the bar. From here he can spot the front door out of the corner of his eye while his sight stays trained on her. She is the reason why he came all this way. Those big, bright, blue eyes remind him of the girl he was assigned to protect. Her eyes shine brighter as she laughs with her friends. He can clearly see how well she has matured. They haven't seen each face to face in several years. He has always kept tabs on her. Through pictures, he has watched her lose the teenage awkwardness. She has always been a pretty girl that has transformed  she is a stunning woman.

The bartender returns with his drink momentarily distracting him from his goal. Sebastian thanks her as he slides her a twenty across the wooden top. She smiles attempting to strike up a conversation but he turns back before she can speak a word. Normally he would have flirted with cute bartender. Ultimately ending his night in a hotel room participating in extra curricular activities. He has had many nights of sleepless nights like that in New York. Disappointingly not this evening, all his thoughts would be on her.

He turns back, finding her in the same spot. She is carelessly dancing among friends with her arms raised above her head. Her long blonde hair wildly swaying along with her hips. She has always loved to dance. Ballet would eventually turned into ballroom dancing in her preteen years. Regardless she would constantly dance through the halls of her family home. Smirking to himself, he is reminded of the first day on the job. A giggling little girl wearing a lavender tutu being chased by her mother. She only stopped when she found him standing outside her father's office. Her bright blue eyes stared into his baby blues. Trying her best to be intimidating, she straightened her posture and placed her closed fist on her hips. He coughed to cover his chuckle. She scowled, but quickly scurried away as the office door clicked open. As she aged, she discovered that monsters were very real but she wouldn't cower. The only one to truly frighten her was her father. The one person Sebastian couldn't protect her from.

She is older and wiser now but still had so much more to learn. He allowed her as much time to grow up on her own, but he must play the cards they were dealt. Sebastian knows that she will resent him, possibly to the same degree as her father. His hands are tied. He would have to bring her back to the belly of the beast.

As a fight breaks out between two frat boys across the bar,  Seb has realized that he let his mind wander too far. He has lost sight of her.  Knowing that she had probably sought out safety with her friends. He decided not to chase her tonight. He will give her the rest of the evening to celebrate her college graduation. Tomorrow morning he will go to her. Sebastian will convince Izabella to return home.


	2. Chapter 1: Izzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/ojmoqwFvfJU
> 
> (Yes, this fic is named after the song)

Chapter 1: Izzie

 

Izzie was startled awake. She couldn't pinpoint the nightmare this time due to the fog settled in her mind. She knew it was probably bad idea to drink so much. Her friends had insisted and she did have a fantastic evening. They drank. They laughed. They danced. Things would be changing soon with most of friends moving to pursue their careers. Natasha, her best friend and roomate, would be sticking by her side. They both were able to get a job with the same company. Nat would be using her criminal justice degree working in security, and Izzie would use hers in the accounting department. Both girls had much to celebrate. But hangovers are the worst, but she knows it could be worse. At least she hasn't puked and her head isn't pounding.

 

Speaking of pounding, there was a persistent banging at the front door of her shared apartment. She figures that her friend more than likely was locked out again. "For someone going into security, you think she would remember her keys" Izzie snorts. Dragging herself out of bed, pulling on her shorts that stay by the bed at all times. The knocking seems to become louder. "Nat must really need to go" she mumbles to herself.

She rubs her eyes as she shuffles towards the door. She knew her appearance was horrible. Her messy bun that she didn't bother to fix and a very worn lsu tshirt. Seriously hoped it was just Nat at the door,  she slides the chain and unlocks the deadbolts as quickly as possible. Yanking the door open prepared to chew her roomate a new one. All words fall silent. 

Izzie finds herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that she hasn't seen in years. Sebastian. The person her father assigned to protect her when she was young. The guy she confided in the most as she grew. The man who saved her life but didn't stop her mother from being murdered. She hoped to never come in contact with those beautiful blues again, but she had always prepared.

All fog lifts. She swiftly slams the door, locking two dead bolts out of four. Enough to keep the door secure for a few minutes without wasting precious time. Adrenalin starts to kick in as she makes a mad dash to her room. "Isabella, we need to talk. Open the door" Sebastian shouts and pounds as she shoves a chair under the doorknob to her bedroom. She tugs on her running shoes that sit underneath the chair.

 

She can hear the front door begin to be rammed. It causes her to jump but never lose focus. Izzie pulls on her emergency backpack that is always placed in the chair below the window. In the bag is a spare change of clothes, two bottles of water, hair dye, her lucky knife, and just enough money for a bus ticket to disappear. As she hauls herself out the window, she can faintly hear the sound of wood splintering. She drops down to the ground, silently sliding the window closed. Hopefully those handful of seconds will buy her more time.

Izzie starts to run, making sure to take even breathes through her nose. Taking a path that she secretly ran many times. Always prepared, especially after she found out that her father had died. Paranoid that they would come for her soon. Two years, 3 months, and 14 days later her training wouldn't fail her.

She wouldn't dare look behind her or fix her messy bun. The one that her hair is escaping from as she runs. She sighs as she turns into a side street. Picking up her pace, feeling her nerves. It is better to be in the open, but it's the only way to reach the bus entrance avoiding any surrounding security cameras.

The nagging feeling that someone is behind her has became too much. Izzie turns her head to the right glancing over her shoulder. She doesn't spot a soul and lets out a breathe that she didn't realize she was holding. She turns her head back, smiling to herself as she looks at her goal. She almost lets out a laugh.

Suddenly she is tackled to the ground. Her breath knocked away as her back hits the pavement. When her senses return seconds later, she is looking into those blue eyes again. "Fuck" slips from her lips.

He just smirks at her. "Izabella, we could have done this the easy way." She refuses to respond. She takes note of her current predicament. He has her hands in a tight grip above her head. He is straddling her legs effectively pinning them. "Don't fight me, Belle." Sebastian smiles. "Remember, I'm the one who taught you to fight." The memory of countless hours sparing made something snap. It was true he was her teacher, but she was older and wiser. Learning a few tricks of her own.

Izzie huffed, letting him believe that she was forfeiting. She stared back at him calmly before aiming a headbutt towards his nose. She hit in between his eyes instead of the bridge of his nose. Dizziness made her almost unsteady, but the plan had worked. He had released her hands. Shimming quickly out from between his legs, she flipped over to escape. She was only able to take a couple crawls before he grabbed her ankle.

 

She tried desperately to kick away his hand. He jerked her towards him. Her chest slamming into the concrete. Sebastian straddled her legs again and lowered his upper half onto her back. Sandwiched and unable to move, he gathered her hands into one of his. "I'm sorry Belle, but there is no other way" he whispered into her ear. Before she could comprehend his words, there was sharp stab in her right thigh. Everything spiraled to black.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She jolts awake, feeling the sweat that has soaked through her shirt. "What a fucking nightmare," mumbling quietly to herself. Still feeling groggy, she flops back onto the bed.  Even surrounded by darkness she can tell there is something off. Squinting her eyes to peer through the dark as she props herself against the headboard. This definitely isn't her bedroom. Awareness starts to prickle her spine. She has been here. Everything has changed. The wall color, the furniture, the light fixture but the bay window remained. Memories flash through her mind of the silly fantasy she dreamed while sitting at the window for hours.

Panic seeps through her bones as the door cracks open. Sebastian enters while carrying a silver tray. She can't help but stare while memories flood again. He would always deliver her chicken soup that her mother prepared when she was sick. He had nursed her back to health as much as her mom had. Trying to break the trance, Izzie drags her sight back to the window.

 

She can hear him place the tray on the sidetable before the bed dips beside her. "Are you still dreaming Rapunzel?" His smooth voice makes her flinch. He knows her thoughts. He knew the route she would run. He knows her even if she hasn't laid eyes on him in years. It's all so unsettling. Tears threaten to build, but Izzie refuses to cry. At least not in front of him. He doesn't hold that trust anymore. She takes a deep breathe to swallow down the panic. "Why am I here Sebastian?" as she glares into his eyes.

 

With a sigh, "Listen, I had no choice. I allowed you as much time as I could."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Dragging his hand through his prefectly styled hair. "Belle.."

"Don't call me that." she growled.

 

" Izabella, I ensured you would be able to receive your degree. I knew it was important to you. I couldn't afford another moment though."  
Before she could spill out a dozen questions. "Let's not dive into this right now. Your soup is turning cold. You need to eat to regain some strength. You have been asleep for a couple days" He firmly stated while adjusting his tie.  Walking towards the door. "Eat. Shower. Come find me afterwards. We can discuss everything then. I will be in the office." He shuts the door softly without waiting for her reply.

Izzie hugs her knees. Turning her face towards the window, she watches the breeze blow the leaves in the trees. She knows a storm is building, outside that window and within her heart. She preferred to never step foot this house, in New York even. She tried to weigh her options, but she needed answers. She couldn't carry out any type of escape plan without talking to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Still very new and green


	3. Chapter 2: Sebastian

"We need to discuss this issue in person by the end of the week." He disconnects the call without a response. Shoving the phone into his pocket before sipping on his whiskey. He is the boss of the bratva in New York. His brotherhood, and any intelligent person, should accept his word as law. No one would dare disobey. Those select few that attempt to cross him were no longer amoung the living. He must to rule with an iron fist to ensure his men continued to remain loyal. 20 years ago under Petrov's command, the Russian and Romanian family combined forces to prevent other thugs from taking over their territory.

The united mafia family to this day rules over a majority of New York state. Since Petrov's death, the older Russian members have caused slight instability. Instability caused by Sebastian taking over instead of Ivan Petrov's younger half brother, Dmitry. He would always appear to be a loyal soldier at Sebastian's side. Though Sebastian always suspected Dmitry was lurking in the shadows, waiting for a mistake. Silently stiring the Russians against him. Obviously Ivan Petrov believed Dmitry couldn't be trusted either.  
Petrov believed Sebastian could lead the bratva into the next generation. Weeks before his death, Petrov made aware of his decision to leave everything to him. Under two conditions. 

One was to keep Dmitry close, as a top advisor. Ivan had hoped it squash any unrest with allowing Sebastian to keep an eye on him. Petrov's second request is the reason Sebastian brought her home. He knew Isabella would be content to never return, but she was born into it. This family was her birth right.

He killed the remainder of his whiskey. Drinking it as if it were water. He can hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. His fingers comb through his hair subconsciously. He knows this discussion will not end well. He turns his chair towards the entrance of the office waiting for her arrival. She steps into the doorway with her face tilted towards the rug. Her eyebrows wrinkled from deep thought. He clears his throat, "Good evening, Isabella."

Her eyes fly wildly around the room as a gasp falls from her lips. She seems to be astonished that the office hasn't changed. When Petrov died, Sebastian made the decision to preserve the office. The desk, the rug, and the artwork stayed the same. His way of honoring the man that took him underneath his wing. He only replaced the chairs and computer systems. "Please have a seat," motioning towards the seats before the large mahogany desk.

She stumbles into the chair, obviously still distracted by her surrondings. He takes his time examining her. Her blonde hair, still wet from a shower, is secured in low ponytail.  Noting her comfortable attire of black yoga pants and a gray tshirt. His eyes pause on her chest. Spotting the outline of her nipples, he can clearly see she was braless. His blood begins to flow south. He coughs to distract himself from dangerous thoughts. He needed to remain focused for this to run smoothly. 

"I'm sure you want to know why I have brought you here."

She nods as her eyes harden. She is refusing to cower. He can feel a pinch of pride, knowing that he had taught her never to back down from a fight. This renewed his desire to complete his goal.

"I  understand that you are aware of your father's death." Again she nods in reply with no emotional response. He knows her father's death didn't affect her like it would most. She had fled from the family with her mother at the age of 15. Never reconciling  with her father.

"Before Petrov passed away, he made aware of his intentions of leaving the bratva in my care." Sebastian rises from his chair, shedding his suit jacket. He walks to the front of the desk. Moving himself where he is standing inches away from her. Slightly leaning when he crosses his legs, hands clasped in front of him. She has to tilt her head back to continue to hold his stare. "He had two stipulations to this contract." A smirk plays at his lips as he continues. "You play a very important role in one of them."

She raises her eyebrows almost challenging him. "What exactly does this role involve?"

Sebastian cannot tame the grin that appears on his face. "It is fairly simple." he cocks an eyebrow. " I'm to be married within the next six months, and you are to become my wife."

She jolts from the chair, knocking it backwards with loud thud. Her eyes coldly stare him down as Russian profanities fly from her mouth. Sebastian cannot help the smile that spreads across his face. She rarely spoke her father's native tongue unless she was angry. Her mother often washed out her mouth with soap when she let English curse words slip. Her mother was a southern belle that didn't understand a word of Russian, so Isabella learned quickly to use it to her advantage. 

A younger Belle would often ask Sebastian to teach her certain words. His native language wasn't Russian, but he had picked it up instantly after joining the bratva. Helping him raise within the family. Petrov admired Sebastian's intelligence and determination, and knew he would be perfect to protect his daughter. After Isabella and her mother left, Sebastian was appointed an advisor position to Ivan while still watching his daughter from afar.

A shove to his chest brings him back to the current situation. He can tell her fury will errupt soon. Sebastian trained her from the time she was a preteen. Aware that the world she lived in was cruel, he couldn't always be at her side to protect her. He showed her how to fight. He taught Izabella to build from her anger while fighting. Pushing her to the brink so she could learn to unleash maximum punishment, either with her fist or a knife. He could see from the spark in her eyes that she was to the breaking point, but he knew how to bring her back.

"Izabella," Sebastian called softly while gripping her upper arms firmly. "Respira."

He can clearly see the conflict in hee eyes as she subconsciously takes in a deep breath. It was the word he always used to snap her back. Their trigger word. He never taught her Romainian because even though the families acted as one, the Romainians were considered lesser. The bratva only spoke English and Russian. This word shared between the two of them insured Sebastian would be to only persob to use it. 

She jerks out of his grasp, pushing his chest again. "What makes you think I would ever marry you?!" She spats.

"Because if you agree Izabella, I will help you seek revenge for your mother's death." Her nostrils flare. He purposely hit that nerve, knowing it would be to only way to convince her.

"As far as I'm concerned you killed her yourself." She states as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Sebastian's head hangs as he sighs. He takes a moment to collect himself before meeting her eyes again. Her eyes filles with unshed tears and hatred. It cuts him deep. She has been the one person he has let behind his wall of indifference. He respected her father, but only truely cared for her. As a girl, she was the little sister that charmed her way into his heart.  His little Belle loved Beauty & the Beast. Demanding him to watch with her and often sing the beast parts. She dreamed of being a princess, not understanding that she was a mafia princess. 

When she grew older and started to understand her position, they formed a friendship. She would tell him all her secrets and unknowingly distract him from his fears. After she left with her mother, he was lost. Fear for her safety and himself consumed his mind. It took months for him to finally pinpointed her location. Almost being too late.

He reaches to wipe away her tears with his thumb, but she flinches from his touch. Normally he would just dismiss her at this point, he doesn't need to explain himself to anyone. This is an important matter. They need to be able to cross this bridge so he can earn her trust. He grabs her chin, returning her eyes to his. He wants her to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Please, let me explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a minute for an update :( My daughter has been keeping on my toes and the 4th of July weekend was incredibly busy. Hopefully I can work on another chapter this weekend 
> 
> P.S. thanks for the comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I encourage any feedback :)


End file.
